1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a valve timing control apparatus or system for an internal combustion engine which system is designed for controlling operation timings of intake valves and exhaust valves of the engine in dependence on the engine operation states or modes. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a valve timing control system for an internal combustion engine which system is designed for accelerating or promoting temperature rise of a catalytic converter disposed in an exhaust pipe of the engine in a cold-state idling operation mode while learning a reference (or standard) cam angle for preventing or suppressing occurrence of changes in the engine rotation speed (rpm) as well as engine stall event by stabilizing the engine control performance in a warm-state idling operation mode and ensuring a significant reduction of harmful components contained in the exhaust gas discharged from the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in the industrial field of internal combustion engines for the motor vehicles and others, the statutory regulations imposed on the emission of harmful substances or components contained in the exhaust gas discharged to the atmosphere from the engine mounted on a motor vehicle, automobile or the like become more and more severe from the standpoint of the protection of environment. Under the circumstances, there exists a great demand for reducing the emission of harmful substances or components contained in the exhaust gas discharged from the internal combustion engine.
In general, there have heretofore been adopted two sorts of methods of reducing the harmful exhaust gas components. One method is directed to reduction of the harmful gas directly discharged from the internal combustion engine (hereinafter also referred to simply as the engine). The other method is directed to the reduction of the harmful components through posttreatment of the engine exhaust gas by means of a catalytic converter (hereinafter also referred to simply as the catalyst) installed within an exhaust pipe of the engine at an intermediate location thereof.
As is well known in the art, in the catalytic converter such as mentioned above, reaction of making the harmful gas components be harmless is difficult to take place or rendered impossible unless the temperature of the catalyst has reached a predetermined level. Consequently, it is an important requirement to increase or rise speedily the temperature of the catalyst even when the internal combustion engine is, for example, in the course of starting operation in the cold state (i.e., in the state of low temperature).
In recent years, in an effort to enhance the engine output power while reducing the harmful exhaust gases and improving the fuel-cost performance, there has been developed and increasingly adopted a valve timing control system which is capable of changing or altering the valve timings for intake/exhaust valves of engine cylinders in dependence on the operating states of the engine.
In more concrete, in the conventional valve timing control system known heretofore, an actuator means is provided for changing or modifying the relative angular position (relative phase) of cam shafts relative to the crank shaft of the engine, wherein reference or standard position of the actuator means is stored by detecting the angular position of the crank shaft and the relative positions or phases of the cam shafts relative to the cam shaft to thereby control the relative position(s) or phase(s) of the cam shaft(s) in dependence on the engine operating states.
Further, a locking mechanism is provided in association with the actuator means, which mechanism is designed to operate at an intermediate or mid position between the most advanced angular position and the most retarded angular position so that the actuator means can engage with the locking mechanism upon starting of the engine operation while allowing the valve timing control to be carried out in dependence on the operating state of the engine after it has been started.
More specifically, an electronic control unit (hereinafter also referred to as the ECU in short) is provided which serves as a control means and is so designed as to detect the rotational phase or position (angular position) of the cam shaft for controlling the valve timing to thereby learn phase difference relative to the reference or standard rotational position of the cam shaft while regulating mechanically the tendency of the rotational phase to vary.
The valve timing control system mentioned above includes a variable valve timing mechanism (also referred to as the VVT mechanism in short) which is comprised of a vane disposed rotatably within a housing for changing the phase or angular position of the cam shaft which drives the intake valve or the exhaust valve. In this conjunction, description concerning the vane arrangement will be made in detail later on.
At this juncture, it should however be mentioned that in the engine starting operation mode, the vane of the variable valve timing mechanism is held substantially at a mid position (start corresponding position) for regulating the relative rotation or angular displacement of the cam shaft relative to the crank shaft and releasing the regulation upon lapse of a predetermined time after the start of engine operation.
The valve timing control system of this type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 324613/1997 (JP-A-9-324613).
For having better understanding of the concept underlying the present invention, description will first be made in some detail of a hitherto known or conventional valve timing control system for an internal combustion engine. FIG. 6 is a functional block diagram showing generally and schematically a configuration of a conventional valve timing control system for an internal combustion engine disclosed in the above-mentioned publication together with several peripheral constituent parts of the engine.
Referring to FIG. 6, the intake air taken in through an intake pipe 4 is charged into a combustion chamber(s) defined within the cylinder(s) of the engine 1 by way of an air cleaner 2. An air-flow sensor 3 is disposed in the intake pipe 4 at a position downstream of the air cleaner 2.
The air cleaner 2 is designed to purify the intake air fed into the combustion chamber(s) defined within the engine cylinder(s). The air flow sensor 3 is designed to measure the quantity or flow rate of the intake air.
Further, installed in the intake pipe 4 are a throttle valve 5, an idle speed control valve (also referred to simply as the ISCV in short) 6 and a fuel injector 7.
The throttle valve 5 is designed to adjust or regulate the intake air quantity (i.e., the amount or flow rate of the intake air) flowing through the intake pipe 4 for thereby controlling the output power or torque of the engine 1. The idle speed control valve 6 is designed to adjust or regulate the intake air flow which bypasses the throttle valve 5 to thereby effectuate the control of the engine rotation speed (rpm) in the idle operation state. Further, the fuel injector 7 is designed to inject into the intake pipe 4 an amount of fuel which conforms to the flow rate of the intake air.
Additionally, provided internally of the combustion chamber of the engine cylinder 1 is a spark plug 8 designed to produce a spark discharge for triggering combustion of the air-fuel mixture charged in the combustion chamber defined within the cylinder. The spark plug 8 is electrically connected to an ignition coil 9 which supplies electric power of high voltage to the spark plug 8.
An exhaust pipe 10 is provided for discharging an exhaust gas which results from the combustion of the air-fuel mixture within the engine cylinder. An O2-sensor 11 and a catalytic converter 12 are disposed in the exhaust pipe 10. The O2-sensor 11 serves for detecting the content of residual oxygen contained in the exhaust gas.
The catalytic converter (or catalyst) 12 is constituted by a three-way catalytic converter known by itself and serves for eliminating simultaneously harmful gas components such as HC (hydrocarbon), CO (carbon monoxide) and NOx (nitrogen oxides) contained in the exhaust gas.
A sensor plate 13 designed for detecting the crank angle is mounted on a crank shaft (not shown) of the engine so as to corotate therewith. The sensor plate 13 is provided with a projection (not shown) at a predetermined crank angle in the outer periphery of the plate.
A crank angle sensor 14 is installed at a position diametrically opposite to the outer periphery of the sensor plate 13 for detecting the angular position of the crank shaft in cooperation with the sensor plate 13. Thus, the crank angle sensor 14 can generate an electric signal indicative of the crank angle (i.e., the pulse-like crank angle signal) every time the projection of the sensor plate 13 passes by the crank angle sensor 14. In this way, the rotational position or angular position (i.e., crank angle) of the crank shaft can be detected.
The engine 1 is equipped with intake and exhaust valves. The timing at which the intake pipe 4 and the exhaust pipe 10 are put into mutual communication are determined by the intake and exhaust valves. On the other hand, the timings for driving the intake and exhaust valves are determined by the cam shafts which rotate at a speed equal to a half of that of the crank shaft. This will be described later on.
Actuators 15 and 16 are provided for the purpose of changing adjustably the cam phases. In other words, the timings for driving or actuating the intake and exhaust valves are individually changed by these actuators 15 and 16, respectively.
In more concrete, each of the actuators 15 and 16 is comprised of a retarding hydraulic chamber and an advancing hydraulic chamber partitioned from each other, as will be described later on, for changing the rotational or angular positions (phases) of the cam shafts 15C and 16C, respectively, relative to the crank shaft.
Cam angle sensors 17 and 18 are disposed at positions diametrically opposite to the outer periphery of cam angle detecting sensor plates (not shown) with the aim of detecting the angular positions of the cams (i.e., cam angles or phases) in cooperation with the associated sensor plates. More specifically, each of the cam angle sensors 17 and 18 is designed to generate a pulse signal indicative of the cam angle (i.e., the cam angle signal) in response to a projection formed in the outer periphery of the associated cam angle detecting sensor plate in a similar manner as the crank angle sensor 14 described previously. In this way, it is possible to detect the cam angles (or cam phases) and hence the angular positions of the cam shafts.
Oil control valves (also referred to as the OCV in short) 19 and 20 constitute hydraulic pressure supply units in cooperation with oil pumps (not shown) and serve for controlling or regulating the hydraulic pressure supplied to the individual actuators 15 and 16 for controlling the cam phases. Incidentally, the oil pump is designed to feed oil at a predetermined hydraulic pressure.
An electronic control unit (also referred to simply as the ECU) 21 which may be constituted by a microcomputer or microprocessor serves as a control means for performing overall control of the internal combustion engine system. Thus, the ECU 21 is in charge of controlling the fuel injectors 7 and the spark plugs 8 as well as the angular positions or rotational phases of the cam shafts 15C and 16C in dependence on the engine operating states detected by the various sensors such as the air-flow sensor 3, the O2-sensor 11, the crank angle sensor 14 and the cam angle sensors 17 and 18.
Further provided in association with the throttle valve 5 is a throttle position sensor (not shown in the figure) for detecting the throttle opening degree. Furthermore, a water temperature sensor is provided for detecting the temperature of engine cooling water. The throttle opening degree and the cooling water temperature as detected are also supplied to the ECU 21 as the information indicative of the operating state of the engine 1 similarly to the various sensor information mentioned above.
Next, description will be made of the conventional engine control operation performed by the prior art valve timing control system shown in FIG. 6. In the first place, the air flow sensor 3 measures the air quantity (flow rate of the intake air) fed to the engine 1, the output of the air-flow sensor 3 being supplied to the ECU 21 as one of the detection information indicative of the operating state of the engine.
The electronic control unit or ECU 21 arithmetically determines the fuel injection quantity which conforms to the air quantity as measured to thereby drive or actuate correspondingly the fuel injector 7. At the same time, the ECU 21 controls the time duration of electrical energization of the ignition coil 18 as well as the timing for interruption thereof to thereby cause the spark plug 8 to produce a spark discharge for igniting or firing the air-fuel mixture charged within the combustion chamber defined within the engine cylinder at a proper timing.
On the other hand, the throttle valve 5 serves for adjusting or regulating the amount of intake air fed to the engine with the aim of controlling correspondingly the output torque or power generated by the engine 1. The exhaust gas resulting from the combustion of the air-fuel mixture within the cylinder of the engine 1 is discharged through the exhaust pipe 10.
In that case, the catalytic converter 12 disposed within the exhaust pipe 10 at an intermediate location thereof converts the harmful components contained in the exhaust gas such as hydrocarbon (HC) (unburned gas), carbon monoxide (CO) and nitrogen oxides (NOx) into harmless carbon dioxide and water (H2O). In this manner, the engine exhaust gas is purified to be subsequently discharged to the atmosphere.
In order to make available a maximum purification efficiency of the three-way catalytic converter 12, the O2-sensor 11 is installed in association with the exhaust pipe 10 for detecting the amount of residual oxygen contained in the exhaust gas. The output signal of the O2-sensor 11 is inputted to the electronic control unit or ECU 21 which responds thereto by regulating through a feedback loop the amount of fuel injected by the fuel injector 7 so that the air-fuel mixture which is to undergo combustion can assume the stoichiometric ratio.
In addition, the ECU 21 controls the actuators 15 and 16 (which constitute parts of the variable valve timing mechanism) in dependence on the engine operating state for regulating variably or adjustably the timings at which the intake and exhaust valves are to be driven or actuated.
In the following, by reference to FIGS. 7 to 14, description will be made in concrete of the phase angle control operation preformed for the cam shafts 15C and 16C by the conventional valve timing control system of the internal combustion engine.
By the way, it should be mentioned that in the case of the conventional internal combustion engine of the fixed valve timing type (not shown), torque of the crank shaft is transmitted to the cam shafts through the medium of the timing belts (timing chains) and transmission mechanisms including pulleys and sprockets coupled operatively to the cam shafts which corotate with the respective pulleys.
By contrast, in the case of the internal combustion engine equipped with the variable valve timing mechanism shown in FIG. 6, there are provided in place of the pulleys and the sprockets mentioned above the actuators 15 and 16 which are designed to change the relative phase positions between the cam shafts and the crank shaft.
FIG. 7 is a view for illustrating relations between the crank angle [CA] and the valve lift stroke [mm] Ad indicating the degree of valve opening (hereinafter also referred to as the valve opening degree). In the figure, the top dead center in the compression stroke of the cylinder is designated by reference symbol TDC.
In FIG. 7, a single-dotted broken line curve represents change of the valve lift stroke when the valve operation timing is shifted to a most retarded position delimited mechanically, a broken line curve represents change of the valve lift stroke when the valve operation timing is shifted to a most advanced position delimited mechanically, and a solid line curve represents change of the valve lift stroke in a lock-up state where the valve operation timing is neither retarded nor advanced, being locked by a locking mechanism which will be described hereinafter.
Referring to FIG. 7, it is to be noted that the peak position of the valve lift stroke on the retard side (right-hand side as viewed in the figure) with reference to the top dead center (TDC) corresponds to the fully opened position of the intake valve while the peak position of the valve lift stroke on the advance side (left-hand side as viewed in the figure) corresponds to the fully opened position of the exhaust valve.
Accordingly, difference in the crank angle between the peaks on the retard side and the advance side (i.e., difference between the single-dotted line curve and the broken line curve) represents the range within which the valve operation timing can be changed (i.e., the valve operation timing variable range). To say in another way, the valve operation timing or valve timing in short can be changed or varied within the crank angle range defined between the broken line curve and the single-dotted line curve in each of the suction and exhaust operations, respectively.
FIG. 8 is a timing chart for illustrating timing or phase relations between the output pulse signal of the crank angle sensor 14 on one hand and that of the cam angle sensor 17 or 18 on the other hand. More specifically, shown in FIG. 8 are the output pulse signals of the cam angle sensor 17 or 18 when the valve timing is most retarded and when the valve timing is most advanced, respectively, relative to the output pulse signal of the crank angle sensor 14.
In this conjunction, it should be added that the phase position of the output signal of the cam angle sensor 17 or 18 relative to the output pulse signal of the crank angle sensor 14 (i.e., crank angle position) becomes different in dependence on the positions at which the cam angle sensor 17; 18 is mounted.
At this juncture, it should further be mentioned that retarding of the valve timing (valve operation timing) means that the valve opening start timings of both the intake and exhaust valves are retarded or delayed relative to (or with reference to) the crank angle, while advancing of the valve timing means that the valve opening start timings of both the intake and exhaust valves are advanced relative to the crank angle.
The opening start timings for the intake valve and the exhaust valves can be changed or modified by means of the actuators 15 and 16 which constitute parts of the variable valve timing mechanism to be thereby so controlled as to assume a given retarded position or advanced position within the valve timing adjustable or variable range mentioned previously by reference to FIG. 7.
FIGS. 9 to 11 are perspective views showing schematically an internal structure of the actuators 15 and 16 which can be implemented substantially identical with each other. More specifically, FIG. 9 shows the actuator (15; 16) in a state where the cam phase is adjusted to the most retarded position (corresponding to the state indicated by the single-dotted line curve in FIG. 7), FIG. 10 shows the actuator in the state where the cam phase is adjusted to the locked or lock-up position (corresponding to the state indicated by the solid line curve in FIG. 7), and FIG. 11 shows the actuator in the state where the cam phase is adjusted to the most advanced position (corresponding to the state indicated by the broken line curve in FIG. 7), respectively.
Referring to FIGS. 9, 10 and 11, each of the actuators 15 and 16 is comprised of a housing 151 which is rotatable in the direction indicated by an arrow, a vane assembly 152 which can rotate together with the housing 151, retarding hydraulic chambers 153 and advancing hydraulic chambers 154 both defined internally of the housing 151, a lock pin 155 and a spring 156 which are provided within the housing 151, and a locking recess 157 formed in the vane assembly 152.
Power or torque is transmitted to the housing 151 from the crank shaft through the medium of a belt/pulley transmission (not shown) with the rotation speed being reduced by a factor of 1/2.
The position (phase position) of the vane assembly 152 is caused to shift within the housing 151 in response to the hydraulic pressure supplied selectively to the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 or the advancing hydraulic chamber 154.
The range of operation (hereinafter also referred to as the operation range) of the vane assembly 152 is determined or delimitated by the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 and the advancing hydraulic chamber 154.
The spring 156 resiliently urges the lock pin 155 in the protruding direction while the locking recess 157 is formed at a predetermined vane lock-up position so that the recess 157 faces in opposition to the tip end of the lock pin 155.
Parenthetically, an oil feed port (not shown) is formed in the locking recess 157 through which the hydraulic medium (i.e., oil in this case) is supplied interchangeably from either one of the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 and the advancing hydraulic chamber 154 within which a higher hydraulic pressure prevails.
The vane assembly 152 adapted to be operated within the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 and the advancing hydraulic chamber 154 (i.e., operation range of the vane) and shifted in respect to the angular position or phase thereof is operatively coupled to each of the cam shafts 15C and 16C which are designed to drive the intake and exhaust valves, respectively, of the engine cylinder.
Although not shown in the drawings, the actuator 16 for the exhaust valve driving cam shaft is provided with a spring for resiliently urging the vane assembly 152 so that it can assume the advanced position against the reaction force exerted by the cam shaft 16C.
The actuators 15 and 16 are driven under the hydraulic pressure of a lubricant oil of the engine 1 supplied through the oil control valves 19 and 20. For controlling the cam angle phases of the actuators 15 and 16 in such manner as described above by reference to FIGS. 9 to 11, control is performed for the amount of oil (i.e., hydraulic pressure) fed to the actuators 15 and 16.
By way of example, regulation of the cam angle phase to the most retarded position, as illustrated in FIG. 9, can be realized by feeding oil into the retarding hydraulic chamber 153. On the contrary, regulation of the cam angle phase to the most advanced position, as illustrated in FIG. 11, can be effectuated by feeding lubricant oil into the advancing hydraulic chamber 154.
The oil control valves 19 and 20 are in charge of selecting either the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 or the advancing hydraulic chamber 154 for the oil supply. FIGS. 12, 13 and 14 show schematically in side-elevational sectional views the internal structure of the oil control valves 19 and 20 which can be implemented in a substantially identical structure.
Referring to FIGS. 12 to 14, each of the oil control valves 19 and 20 is comprised of a cylindrical housing 191, a spool 192 slideably disposed within the housing 191, a solenoid coil 193 for driving slideably moving continuously the spool 192 and a compression spring (return spring) 194 for resiliently urging the spool 192 in the restoring direction.
The housing 191 is provided with an orifice 195 which is hydraulically communicated to a pump (not shown), orifices 196 and 197 hydraulically connected to the actuator 15 or 16, and drain orifices 198 and 199 which are fluidly communicated to an oil pan.
The orifice 196 can be communicated to the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 of the actuator 15 or alteratively to the advancing hydraulic chamber 154 of the actuator 16. On the other hand, the orifice 197 can be hydraulically communicated to the advancing hydraulic chamber 154 of the actuator 15 or alternatively to the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 of the actuator 16.
The orifices 196 and 197 are selectively put into hydraulic communication with the oil feeding orifice 195 in dependence on the axial position of the spool 192 (i.e., the position of the spool in the longitudinal direction thereof). In the state shown in FIG. 12, the orifice 195 is shown as being communicated to the orifice 196, while in FIG. 14, the orifice 195 is shown as being communicated to the orifice 197.
Similarly, the drain orifices 198 and 199 are selectively put into communication with the orifice 197 or 196 in dependence on the axial position of the spool 192. In the state shown in FIG. 12, the orifice 197 is shown as being communicated to the orifice 198, while in FIG. 14, the orifice 196 is being communicated to the orifice 199.
The oil feed port (not shown) formed in the locking recess 157 is so arranged as to be supplied with oil when the associated oil control valve 19; 20 is in the electrically driven state (i.e., the state shown in FIG. 14). More specifically, when the hydraulic pressure applied to the locking recess 157 overcomes the spring force of the spring 156, the lock pin 155 is pushed out from the locking recess 157, whereby the locked state is cleared.
FIG. 12 shows the state in which the electric current flowing through the solenoid or coil 193 is at a minimum value and thus the spring 194 is stretched or relaxed to a maximum extent.
Assuming that the oil control valve shown in FIG. 12 serves as the oil control valve 19 on the intake valve side, the hydraulic medium or oil supplied from the pump via the orifice 195 flows into the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 of the actuator 15, as a result of which the actuators 15 is moved to the state illustrated in FIG. 9.
Consequently, the oil resident in the advancing hydraulic chamber 154 of the actuator 15 is forced to flow out through the orifice 197 to be finally discharged to the oil pan by way of the orifice 198.
On the other hand, assuming that the oil control valve shown in FIG. 12 serves as the oil control valve 20 on the exhaust valve side, the situation is reversed. Namely, the hydraulic medium or oil supplied from the pump via the orifice 196 flows into the advancing hydraulic chamber 154 of the actuator 16, as a result of which the actuators 16 is ultimately set to the state illustrated in FIG. 11.
In that case, the oil contained in the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 of the actuator 16 is forcibly discharged to the oil pan by way of the orifices 197 and 198.
By virtue of the hydraulic circuit arrangement (oil flow path arrangement) described above by reference to FIG. 12, valve overlap between the intake and exhaust valves can be suppressed to a minimum even if there occurs failure such as shutdown of electric current supply to either one of the oil control valves 19 and 20 disposed on the intake valve side and the exhaust valve side, respectively, due to wire breakage or the like default. This feature is advantageous from the viewpoint of ensuring a high withstandability against occurrence of the engine stall event.
Illustrated in FIG. 14 is the state in which the energizing current flowing through the coil 193 is of a maximum value and thus the spring 194 is compressed to the minimum length.
Assuming, by way of example, that the oil control valve shown in FIG. 14 serves as the oil control valve 19 on the intake valve side, the oil fed from the pump is caused to flow into the advancing hydraulic chamber 154 of the actuator 15 via the orifice 197, whereas the oil in the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 of the actuator 15 is discharged via the orifices 196 and 199.
On the other hand, in the case where the oil control valve shown in FIG. 14 serves as the oil control valve 20 on the exhaust valve side, the oil fed from the pump is forced to flow into the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 of the actuator 16 via the orifice 197, while the oil in the advancing hydraulic chamber 154 of the actuator 16 is drained via the orifices 196 and 199.
FIG. 13 shows the state corresponding to the valve timing control end position or lock-up position (intermediate or mid position). In this state, the vane assembly 152 of the actuator 15; 16 is at a given desired position or in the state illustrated in FIG. 10.
In the state illustrated in FIG. 13, the orifice 195 provided on the oil supply side is not directly communicated to the orifice 196 or 197 disposed on the actuator side. However, due to oil leakage, it is possible to supply the oil to the oil feed port of the locking recess 157 (see FIG. 10).
Accordingly, even when the vane assembly 152 is at the lock-up position, there can arise such situation in which the hydraulic pressure applied to the oil feed port under the oil leakage overcomes the spring force of the spring 156 (i.e., exceeds the predetermined unlocking hydraulic pressure value). In that case, the lock pin 155 is caused to disengage from the locking recess 157, allowing the vane assembly 152 to move or operate within the housing 151.
At this juncture, it should be mentioned that the predetermined unlocking hydraulic pressure mentioned above may be set at a necessary minimum level by adjusting the spring force of the spring 156 or by resorting to any other appropriate means.
Furthermore, the positions (phases) of the vane assembly 152 of the actuators 15 and 16 which play the crucial role in determining the valve operation timings can appropriately be controlled by detecting the vane positions by means of the cam angle sensors 17 and 18.
The cam angle sensors 17 and 18 are mounted at the positions at which these sensors are capable of detecting the relative position between the crank shaft on one hand and the cam shafts 15C and 16C on the other hand.
Referring to FIG. 8, the phase difference or deviation relative to the output signal of the crank angle sensor when the valve operation timing is at the most advanced position (see the broken line curve shown in FIG. 7) is indicated by A, whereas the phase difference or deviation relative to the output signal of the crank angle sensor when the valve timing is at the most retarded position (see the single-dotted line curve shown in FIG. 7) is indicated by B.
The ECU 21 is so designed or programmed as to perform the feedback control such that the phase differences A and B as detected coincide with respective desired value, whereby the valve timing control can be carried out at a given position.
More specifically, it is assumed, by way of example only, that on the intake valve side, the detected position of the cam angle sensor 17 relative to the detection timing of the crank angle sensor 14 is retarded with reference to the desired position arithmetically determined by the ECU 21. In that case, the detected position (detection timing) of the cam angle sensor 17 has to be to advanced to the desired position. To this end, the amount of the electric current flowing through the solenoid or coil 193 of the oil control valve 19 is regulated correspondingly in dependence on the difference between the detected position and the desired position, to thereby control the spool 192.
Further, in the case where the phase difference between the desired position and the detected position is large, the amount of the electric current supplied to the coil 193 of the oil control valve 19 is increased in order to allow the desired position to be followed or attained speedily by the detected position.
As a result of this, the aperture of the orifice 197 opened into the advancing hydraulic chamber 154 of the actuator 15 is increased, which results in increasing of the amount of oil fed to the advancing hydraulic chamber 154.
Subsequently, as the detected position approaches to the desired position, the current supply to the coil 193 of the oil control valve 19 is decreased so that the position of the spool 192 of the oil control valve 19 becomes closer to the position illustrated in FIG. 13.
At the time point when coincidence is found between the detected position and the desired position, the electric current supply to the coil 193 is so controlled that the oil flow paths leading to the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 and the advancing hydraulic chamber 154 of the actuator 15 are LAW intercepted, as is shown in FIG. 13.
Incidentally, the desired position in the ordinary engine operation mode (e.g. running state succeeding to the warm-up operation) can be so set or established that optimal valve timing can be realized in dependence on the engine operation states by storing in advance, for example, two-dimensional map data values obtained experimentarily in correspondence to the engine operation states (e.g. engine rotation speeds (rpm) and-engine loads) in a read-only memory or ROM incorporated in the ECU 21.
On the other hand, in the engine starting mode, the rotation speed of the oil pump which is driven by the engine 1 is not sufficiently high. Consequently, the amount of the oil fed to the actuator 15 is also insufficient. Thus, the control of the valve operation timing toward the advanced position by controlling the hydraulic pressure as described above is rendered practically impossible.
Such being the circumstances, jolting or fluttering of the vane assembly 152 due to shortage of the hydraulic pressure is prevented by engaging the lock pin 155 with the locking recess 157, as shown in FIG. 10.
In that case, if the intake valve is actuated with an excessively large retard (i.e., if the valve operation timing is overretarded), the actual compression ratio becomes lowered while excessive advancing of actuation of the intake valve (i.e., overadvancing of the valve timing) will result in increasing of the time period during which the intake valve and the exhaust valve overlap with each other. In other words, overretarded or overadvanced actuation of the intake valve results in increasing of the pumping loss.
Certainly, the overretarded or overadvanced actuation control of the intake valve can profitably be adopted for increasing the rotation speed in the engine starting operation (e.g. upon cranking) and triggering the initial explosion. However, because the combustion is essentially inadequate, complete combustion or explosion is difficult to realize, which will ultimately lead to degradation of the starting performance of the engine.
On the other hand, overretarding of actuation of the exhaust valve will result in increasing of the overlap period during which the intake valve and the exhaust valve overlap with each other, similarly to the case where operation of the intake valve is advanced excessively. By contrast, overadvancing of the exhaust valve actuation will incur lowering of the actual expansion ratio, rendering it impossible to transmit effectively and sufficiently the combustion energy to the crank shaft.
As is apparent from the above, overretarded or overadvanced control of the valve operation or actuation timings in the engine starting operation or immediately thereafter may unwantedly incur degradation of the engine starting performance or incapability of starting the engine operation in the worst case.
Thus, for coping with the problems encountered in the engine starting operation, as described above, the vane assembly 152 is fixedly set at the lock-up position (i.e., nearly mid position between the most retarded position and the most advanced position) by engaging the lock pin 155 into the locking recess 157, as shown in FIG. 10.
In that case, since the hydraulic pressure of the lubricating oil increases as the engine rotation speed (rpm) increases in succession to the engine starting operation, the hydraulic pressure is fed to the actuators 15 and 16 because of the oil leakage described previously even in the state where the spool 192 is at the position shown in FIG. 13.
Consequently, when the hydraulic pressure applied to the locking recess 157 overcomes the spring force of the spring 156, the lock pin 155 is caused to disengage from the locking recess 157, allowing the vane assembly 152 to move rotationally.
Thus, by controlling the oil control valves 19 and 20 after unlocking of the vanes, the hydraulic pressure fed to the retarding hydraulic chamber 153 and the advancing hydraulic chamber 154 can be regulated, whereby the valve timing retarding or advancing control can be carried out.
In that case, in the high-speed rotation range of the engine 1 among others, the valve operation or actuation timing is so controlled as to be retarded much more when compared with the engine starting operation, for the purpose of realizing the suction inertia effect as well as enhancement of the volumetric efficiency and hence the output performance of the engine.
As can be appreciated from the foregoing, in the engine starting operation, the lock pins 155 of the actuators 15 and 16 are locked at an approximately mid position between the most retarded position and the most advanced position with a view to enhancing the engine starting performance. On the other hand, once the engine operation has been started after releasing of the locking mechanism, the valve operation timing is so controlled as to be retarded especially in the high-speed rotation range of the engine for thereby enhancing the engine output performance.
Next, by referring to FIG. 15, description will be directed to a learn processing operation of the reference (standard) position in a conventional valve timing control system for an internal combustion engine, which system is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 229914/1999 (JP-A-11-229914).
FIG. 15 is a flow chart for illustrating operation of the conventional valve timing control system of the internal combustion engine disclosed in the abovementioned publication.
Referring to FIG. 15, it is decided in a step S101 whether or not the engine 1 is rotating. When decision is made in the step S101 that the engine 1 is not rotating (when the decision step S101 results in negation xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d), the processing routine shown in FIG. 15 comes to an end without executing the processing steps which succeed to the step S101.
On the other hand, when decision is made in the step S101 that the engine 1 is rotating (when the decision step S101 results in affirmation xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d), decision is then made as to whether or not engine rotation speed (rpm) Ne is equal to or greater than a predetermined rotation speed (rpm) Neo (step S102).
When it is decided in the step S102 that the engine rotation speed (rpm) Ne is smaller than the predetermined rotation speed (rpm) Neo (i.e., when the decision step S102 results in xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d), the processing routine shown in FIG. 15 is terminated. By contrast, when the engine rotation speed (rpm) Ne is equal to or greater than the predetermined rotation speed (rpm) Neo (i.e., when the decision step S102 results in xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d), it is then decided in a step S103 whether or not cooling water temperature Tw of the engine 1 is equal to or higher than a predetermined temperature Two indicative of the warm-up operation.
When it is found in the step S103 that the cooling water temperature Tw is lower than the predetermined temperature Two, indicating that the engine 1 is in the cold state (i.e., when the decision step S103 results in xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d), the processing routine shown in FIG. 15 is terminated.
On the other hand, when decision is made that the cooling water temperature Tw is equal to or higher than the predetermined temperature Two (i.e., when the decision step S103 results in xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d), the valve timing is so controlled as to be set to a stop position where magnitude of the valve overlap is at a minimum (step S104).
In succession, decision is made in a step S105 as to whether or not a predetermined time to has lapsed. When it is decided in the step S105 that the predetermined time to has not lapsed yet (i.e., when the decision step Sl05 results in negation xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d), the processing routine shown in FIG. 15 is terminated.
By contrast, when it is decided in the step S105 that the predetermined time to has lapsed (i.e., when the decision step S105 results in affirmation xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d), a rotational phase difference DA1 between the crank shaft and the cam shaft is arithmetically determined (step S106), whereon a value resulting from subtraction of a reference rotational phase difference Dao from the rotational phase difference DA1 is determined as a deviation or difference DDA (step S107).
Finally, the deviation or difference DDA is stored in a memory as a learned value (step S108), whereon the processing routine shown in FIG. 15 comes to an end.
Through the processings described above, the valve timing of the intake valve can be so controlled as to be set or shifted to the most retarded position with the valve timing of the exhaust valve being so controlled as to be shifted to the most advanced position in the warm-up idling operation mode of the engine 1, whereby the magnitude of the valve overlap between both the intake and exhaust valves and hence the amount of gas flowing intactly through the engine cylinder can be reduced to a minimum, as a result of which controllability in the warmup idling operation mode can be enhanced.
In this case, the most retarded. position and the most advanced position for the intake valve and the exhaust valve, respectively, are set as the learned values in the warm-up idling operation mode. Thus, the reference position can be learned within an ordinary cam position control range without need for changing the cam angle.
Parenthetically, in the control system in which the valve timing is held at a nearly mid position between the most retarded position and the most advanced position in the engine starting operation mode, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 314613/1997 (JP-A-9-324613) mentioned hereinbefore, the cam angle must be changed with a view to learning a reference position which differs from that for the ordinary control. Accordingly, the reference position learn processing described above by reference to FIG. 15 can not be adopted.
Furthermore, in order to learn the reference (or standard) position of the cam angle, there arises the necessity for setting the cam angles (the most retarded position and the most advanced position) which differs from those for the ordinary operation control, which will undesirably exert adverse influence to the engine performance, incurring variation in the engine rotation speed or the like unfavorable events, to a disadvantage.
Furthermore, in the conventional valve timing control systems for the internal combustion engine described above, no consideration has been paid to such technical matters as improvement of the exhaust gas quality and acceleration of the temperature rise of the catalytic converter.
As will now be understood from the foregoing description, in the conventional valve timing control systems for the internal combustion engine such as the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 324613/1997 (JP-A-9-324613) mentioned previously in which the cam angle is held approximately at the mid position in the engine starting operation, the cam angle(s) which differs from that for the ordinary operation must be set in order to learn the reference position, giving rise to a problem that the engine rotation speed is subjected to variation, exerting adverse influence to the engine operation performance.
In this conjunction, it is conceivable that the learn processing disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 229914/1999 (JP-A-11-229914) is applied to the valve timing control system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 314613/1997 (JP-A-9-324613). In that case, the cam angle different from that for the ordinary operation has to be set for learning the reference position, which will however exert adverse influence to the engine performance. Such being the circumstances, not a little difficulty will be encountered in applying the known learn processing mentioned above to the conventional valve timing control system.
In the light of the state of the art described above, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a valve timing control system for an internal combustion engine, which system is effectively capable of stabilizing idling operation control performance in the warmed-up engine state while ensuring significant reduction of harmful exhaust gas components contained in the exhaust gas discharged from the engine by promoting the temperature rise of the catalyst and suppressing occurrence of variation or fluctuation in the engine rotation speed (rpm) and engine stall event by learning the reference position of the cam angle by shifting the valve operation timing to the most advanced position (or to the most retarded position) during the cold state idling operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a valve timing control system for an internal combustion engine, which system is capable of preventing or suppressing occurrence of variation or fluctuation in the engine rotation speed and engine stall event while realizing significant reduction of harmful exhaust gas components in the warmed-up engine state by stabilizing the idling operation control performance by learning the reference position in the warmed-up engine state unless the reference position has been learned in the course of the engine warm-up operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a valve timing control system for an internal combustion engine, which system can ensure stabilization of the idling operation control performance in the warmed-up engine state by setting the cam angle to a mid or intermediate position between the most advanced position and the most retarded position in case the reference position has already been learned in the course of the engine warm-up operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a valve timing control system for an internal combustion engine, which system is capable of preventing or suppressing occurrence of variation in the engine rotation speed and engine stall event while ensuring reduction of harmful exhaust gas components and regulating adjustably the ignition timing and the fuel injection quantity by learning the reference position when it has not yet been learned in the course of engine warm-up operation.
In view of the above and other objects which will become apparent as the description proceeds, there is provided according to a general aspect of the present invention a valve timing control system for an internal combustion engine, which system includes a sensor means for detecting operating states of an internal combustion engine, an intake valve driving cam shaft and an exhaust valve driving cam shaft for driving intake and exhaust valves, respectively, of the internal combustion engine in synchronism with rotation of a crank shaft of the engine, an actuator means operatively connected to at least one of the intake valve driving cam shaft and the exhaust valve driving cam shaft, a hydraulic pressure supply means for feeding a hydraulic pressure to drive the actuator means, a control means for controlling the hydraulic pressure fed from the hydraulic pressure supply means to the actuator means in dependence on the operating states of the internal combustion engine to thereby change a relative phase of the cam shaft relative to the crank shaft, a crank angle sensor for detecting a rotational position of the crank shaft, and cam angle sensors for detecting rotational positions of the intake valve driving cam shaft and the exhaust valve driving cam shaft, respectively. The actuator means is comprised of a retarding hydraulic chamber and an advancing hydraulic chamber for setting a variable range within which the relative phase of the cam shaft can be changed, a locking mechanism for setting the relative phase to a lock-up position within the variable range, and an unlocking mechanism for releasing the locking mechanism in response to a predetermined level of the hydraulic pressure fed from the hydraulic pressure supply means. The control means is designed for driving the locking mechanism to thereby set the relative phase to the lock-up position when the internal combustion engine is detected as being in a starting operation state, while when the internal combustion engine is in a state which succeeds to the starting operation state, the locking mechanism is released by means of the unlocking mechanism with the hydraulic pressure fed from the hydraulic pressure supply means to the retarding hydraulic chamber and the advancing hydraulic chamber being controlled for thereby effectuating a retarding control of the relative phase or alternatively an advancing control thereof, wherein when it is detected that the engine is operating in a cold-state idling operation mode, the relative phase is so controlled as to be set to a most advanced position or alternatively to a most retarded position, and wherein a relative phase difference between a detection value of the crank angle sensor and a detection value of the cam angle sensor at the most advanced position or alternatively at the most retarded position is learned to be stored as a reference position.
By virtue of the arrangement of the valve timing control system described above, occurrence of changes in the revolution speed or number (rpm) and engine stall event can effectively be prevented or suppressed because the idling operation control performance in the warmed-up engine state can be stabilized while ensuring a significant reduction of harmful exhaust gas components discharged from the engine.
In a preferred mode for carrying out the present invention, the control means may be so designed as to set a direction in which the cam shaft is controlled such that temperature of exhaust gas of the engine rises, when the engine is in the cold-state idling operation mode.
Owing to the feature described above, reduction of the harmful exhaust gas components can positively be realized with enhanced reliability.
In another mode for carrying out the present invention, the control means may preferably be so designed or programmed that when it is detected that the reference position has not been learned yet when the engine is in a warm-up state, the control means performs control so as to set the relative phase of the cam shaft to the most advanced position or alternatively to the most retarded position for learning for storage the relative phase difference between the detection value of the crank angle sensor and the detection value of the cam angle sensor as the reference position.
With the arrangement of the valve timing control system described above, even in the case where the reference position has not been learned yet after the engine warm-up operation, the reference position can be learned.
In yet another preferred mode for carrying out the present invention, the control means may be so designed that a direction in which the cam shaft is controlled or shifted upon learning for storage of the reference position in the warm-up state is substantially same as the control direction in the cold-state idling operation mode.
With the arrangement of the valve timing control system mentioned above, the idling operation control performance can positively be stabilized.
In still another preferred mode for carrying out the present invention, the control means may be so designed as to modify control of the internal combustion engine upon learning of the reference position in the warm-up state.
With the arrangement of the valve timing control system described above, variation in the rotation of the engine can positively be suppressed with engine stall event being successfully prevented.
In a further preferred mode for carrying out the present invention, the control means may be so designed as to control at least one of a fuel injection quantity, an ignition timing and opening degrees of an idle speed control valve and a throttle valve upon learning for storage of the reference position in the warm-up state to thereby regulate an output torque of the internal combustion engine so that the operating state of the engine becomes substantially same as the state prevailed before the control for learning for storage of the reference position was performed.
With the arrangement of the valve timing control system described above, the variation of the engine rotation speed can positively be suppressed with the engine stall event being avoided.
In a yet further mode for carrying out the present invention, the control means should preferably be designed such that at a time point when the relative phase of the cam shaft is controlled in a direction toward the most retarded position or alternatively toward the most advanced position so that overlap of operation between the intake valve and the exhaust valve is decreased in the course of an ordinary control of the relative phase of the cam shaft, the detection value of the cam angle sensor is learned to be stored as a second reference position.
With the arrangement of the valve timing control system described above, the engine operation control performance in the idling mode can be stabilized without involving any appreciable complexity in the control-relevant arithmetic operation.
In a still further preferred mode for carrying out the present invention, the control means may be so designed that in the case where the control direction is set toward the most advanced position upon learning of the reference position for storage, the most retarded position taken by the intake valve during the ordinary valve timing control is learned as the second reference position to be stored.
Owing to the feature described above, there can be realized the valve timing control system for the internal combustion engine in which controllability of the engine operation in the idling mode can be stabilized without incurring complexity in the control-related arithmetic operation complex.
In another preferred mode for carrying out the present invention, the control means may be so designed as to make use of the second reference position and the reference position learned and stored during the cold-state idling operation mode for performing arithmetic operation for controlling the valve timing.
Owing to the feature described above, there can be realized the valve timing control system in which controllability of the engine operation in the idling mode can be stabilized without rendering complex the arithmetic operation involved in the control
In yet another preferred mode for carrying out the present invention, the control means may be so designed as to control the rotation speed of the internal combustion engine so that the rotation speed increases when the engine operating state is in the cold-state idling operation mode.
With the arrangement of the valve timing control system described above, temperature rise of the catalyst can further be promoted.
In still another preferred mode for carrying out the present invention, the control means may be designed as to control ignition timing of the internal combustion engine such that the ignition timing is retarded when it is detected that the engine operating state is in the cold-state idling operation mode.
With the arrangement of the valve timing control system mentioned above, temperature rise of the catalyst can further be accelerated.
In a further preferred mode for carrying out the present invention, the control means may be so designed as to control a fuel injection quantity such that the fuel injection quantity is decreased when it is detected that the engine operating state is in the cold-state idling operation mode.
With the arrangement of the valve timing control system described above, harmful exhaust gas components can further be reduced.
The above and other objects, features and attendant advantages of the present invention will more easily be understood by reading the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof taken, only by way of example, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.